Lighting is an important part of human life, and it plays an increasingly important role. With the evolution and development of technology, light emitting diode technology has been widely applied to daily used light apparatus. The lighting efficiency of a light emitting diode is usually higher than that of a conventional tungsten or fluorescent lamp. Also, with the continuous improvement of manufacturing technology, the manufacturing costs of the light emitting diodes continue to decrease. This encourages more people to develop more light emitting diode light apparatus.
On the other hand, although the lighting efficiency of light emitting diodes is quite high, a certain amount of heat may be generated either by the driving circuit or by the light emitting diode itself, when operated continuously.
If the heat is not effectively dissipated, the service life of the light apparatus itself is often affected.
In addition, the substantial lighting efficiency of the entire light apparatus is affected by improving the position and the angle of the light emitting diodes effectively.
Therefore, the continuous development of the light emitting diodes is always a very valuable work.